A Romantic Knock-Knock Joke
by ToothianaFrost
Summary: Jack wants to propose Tooth but he doesn't know how to make it special. And in his search, what he found sure is filled with fluffiness and romance.


It's been a while since Jack and Tooth became a couple and Jack felt like he wanted to take it to the next level. Propose her. He wants to make it special, and that's the problem. He doesn't know how. He tried to think of something original, but so far he's got nothing.

.

"Okay, let's start with some ideas. C'mon, brain, help me out here!"

"How about I propose her at the beach? No…then I'd be freezing the waves there."

"A romantic din- No!"

"How about I- No!"

"Maybe I could- No!"

"Argh! This is too hard!"

.

And now, here he is, soaring through the skies, letting the wind guide him, in search of an idea. Jack flew across the seven seas and ended up on a small island named Labuan. There he decided to explore the place for a while and be on his way back to where he came from.

There he found a school bigger than the other that he'd seen on the small island. He thought about seeing how the place looks like on the inside and agreed with himself to do so. After passing by the halls he came across a classroom. He felt that weird tug in his belly telling him to go inside.

A student happens to be on his way to the door and when he opened it, Jack took the moment to swoop in to the class. He saw a two girls looking at pictures in an iPod that one of them was holding. The belly tug got stronger and started to fade when he got to the girls.

He saw the picture that they were currently cooing at. Seeing the picture, he knew how he was going to propose her. Jack whispered a _thank you _to the girlsand flew out of the classroom and flew as fast as he can to the Tooth Palace, not realizing that one of them heard him.

Jack made sure that the tiny box was inside his pocket before he went inside. "Tooth! You h-?" The mini faes who saw Jack was now surrounding him, squeaking happily and some of them hugged his cheek and tugged at his sweater to get his attention.

Tooth was apparently in her bedroom which is located at the highest tower of the Tooth Palace. Jack decided to play cool and taking a deep breath, Jack knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Mary Poppins."

"Haha, I know that it's you Jack. Uh…could you wait for a moment, I need to change. Just give me a sec."

"Sure."

_After a minute or so~_

Jack was leaning against the door to Tooth's bedroom when it suddenly opened without warning causing him to fall face first on the ground.

**[Let's imagine it in slow motion. Jack fell down and Tooth was giving a smile to Jack who she was expecting to be in front of her and not laying face first on the ground. How nice.]**

"Oh my MiM! Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure I am. Minus the fact that I've just landed face-first on the ground."

Tooth couldn't help but smile at Jack's cute little glare and his nose which was beginning to look red.

Tooth gave a little kiss on top of his now red nose. Hues of blue started to cover Jack cheek which means his blushing. It looks cute on him, too.

"Sorry. Uh, wanna tell me why you came here?"

"Uh…I want to uh….do you want to hear a joke?"

"Sure,…I guess?"

/

After a few funny jokes and Tooth and Jack laughing non-stop at every one of them, Jack's laughing ceased and so did Toothiana's.

"Tooth, you ready for this one? This one's really special."

"You bet I am!"

Jack, biting his lower lip before smiling at her, started the joke:

Jack: "Knock-knock"

Tooth: "Who's there?"

Jack: "Marry."

Tooth: "Marry who?"

Jack: "Marry me, _Tooth_"

Tooth looked at him with a surprised, disbelieving look, "You, you're joking, right?" Jack took out a little ice box decorated with little snowflakes out of his sweater's pocket, "No…I'm not." Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and kneeled in front of her. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a tooth-shaped diamond on top.

"Toothiana, my queen, my lover, the person I care and love the most, the one who I wish to live with during the rest of my immortal life, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Jack looked at her with big, hopeful eyes and all that his mind was saying is '_Please say yes' _continuously.

Tooth looked at him tear-filled eyes and after a minute or two she finally gave a small laugh and said, "Yes, Jack, yes! I will marry you!", and with that, Jack put on the ring on Tooth's finger, and he grinned, flashing his pearly whites at his new fiancé . Tooth let her tears fall and hugged him the way she did when they won the battle against Pitch.

When they looked into each other's eye lovingly they subconsciously started to move closer until their lips were only centimeters apart. They didn't hesitate and kiss, a kiss full of passion and love. The kiss didn't last for long because Baby Tooth [who was searching for them and stopped what she was doing when she saw Jack kneeling] squeaked happily when she saw both of them. When they both heard the squeak she made, Tooth and Jack parted quickly and was blushing furiously.

"So…how are we going to tell the others about this?", Tooth asked her red face slowly turning into its normal color. "I have my ways", Jack said, smiling mischievously. Tooth giggled and Jack held her hand, holding it firmly but gently. He summoned the wind to take them to North's Ice Palace, both completely forgotten about the little tooth faerie.

But the little fae was already off telling the other mini faeries about it. Most of them squeaked happily hearing the news while others felt a wee bit jealous but nonetheless happy for their Queen.

* * *

**And this is the part where I blame myself for being bad at writing this kind of things. I'm good at imagining the ring, but I don't know how to explain it in English. And, yeah, I know, this story's really cheesy. And short. Gosh this is also, forgive me for the story being short and for not having a story or anything to explain how they became a couple or something like ,and reviews are very much appreciated! BTW, I don't wanna write how they're gonna get married so that you guys could imagine it by yourself, but if you still want another chapter, and you want me to write it, you better help me with it because I have no idea how people get married and how to describe things so beautifully or stuffs like that.**

**And I would like to thank my friend, Fay [not her real name], for saving that one pic in her iPod, if it wasn't for that pic, I wouldn't have even write this. And, to SimmyChicken, thank you for telling me which finger does a person put the ring on [I know it's not a big deal, but still…] and telling me about the ring, and other stuffs.**


End file.
